elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
J'Ffer
J'Ffer — khajiit, prowadzi księgarnię na Stros M'kai. Charakterystyka Mól książkowy, który rzadko opuszcza teren swojej księgarni, a zaczytując się w swych księgach, nie doświadcza wydarzeń, które sam poczytuje za interesujące. Jedynymi źródłami informacji o otoczeniu, do których ma dostęp, są jego klienci, którzy dziwnym trafem dostarczają mu sporą dozę wiadomości. Nie jest on jednak nigdy ich pewien, ze względu na fakt, że prawie nigdy nie opuszcza swojego sklepu i nie doświadcza tych zdarzeń na własnej skórze. Sam powiedział: „J'Ffer słyszy dużo, ale wie trochę”„J'Ffer hears much, but knows little”. Wątpi też w prawdziwość każdego przeczytanego tekstu, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co jest prawdą, a co fikcją -"Póły te dzierżą po równi, prawdę i kłam”„Theese shelves hold truth and folly, in equal meassure” Jego obojętność na zdarzenia powodują, że nie doświadczył zbrojnego przejęcia Stros M'kai po bitwie w zatoce. I choć czystka Koronnych przeprowadzona przez Richtona działa się w, położonej całkiem blisko księgarni, Starej Ćwiartce nie opuścił swego stanowiska przy książce dla tych krzyków konających mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci czy ryku smoka. Jak o wszystkim dowiedział się o tym przez odwiedzających jego sklep. Choć wykazuje się niezwykłą wiedzą na temat Redgardzkiej polityki, wydarzeń Wojny Domowej i inwazji Cesarstwa, unika wyrażania się jakkolwiek o osobach tych zdarzeń: Przodkach, Koronie czy Cesarstwie. Słyszał on o fakcie sprzymierzenia się Przodków z cesarskim imperium oraz wojnie, która pozbawiła Hammerfell prawowitego władcy. Wie też o dość tajemniczej sprawie zaginięcia Barona Volaga, przywódcę Przodków po jego czystce Wartowni, któremu swego czasu cesarz obiecał północne Hammerfell. J'Ffer sądzi, że mógł zostać on zamordowany, dziwna nagroda za swe usługi, ale też nie taka w historii niespotykana, choć jak zwykle powie, że to tylko jego domysły. Nawet twierdząc, że kocha historię odmawia jej doświadczania, czy uczestniczenia w jej cyklu rzeczy. Liga Niespokojnych, jak i wiele organizacji, jest dla niego „znaną nieznaną”. Słyszał on od wielu, że są to piraci jakich wielu na wodach Hammerfell, ale i nieliczne głosy o ich bohaterstwie związanym z byciem członkiem armii księcia A'tora, prawowitego następcy tronu. Informacje, jakie posiada o Cesarstwie Tibera Septima są, o dziwo, niewystarczające, by nakreślić jego rolę w historii świata, choć jako miłośnik historii z chęcią wspomni poprzednie Cesarstwa i jak historia kocha zdobywców nazywając ich wyzwolicielami. Jednak jak zwykle wspomni, że nie jest w stanie stwierdzić z pewnością. Jest tak obojętny na zdarzenia, że żartuje, nie bacząc na niestosowność – „Koronni muszą lubić katakumby, gdyż żaden jeszcze z nich nie wyszedł”„Crowns must like catacumbs, as no one have returned” O rzeczonych katakumbach i pałacu posiada ogromną wiedzę, stwierdzając na podstawie ksiąg, że katakumby wyprzedzają swym istnieniem przybycie Yokudan, choć pałac został już zbudowany przez nich na początku drugiej ery. Nie wiadomo jak ale posiada dostęp do planów katakumb i po ich studiowaniu stwierdza, że to niezła łamigłówka się z nich wydostać. Nadmienił też, o dziw dziwów, że nie podoba mu się rozbudowa pałacu prowadzona przez Richtona. Jest jedyną osobą, która posiada jakieś informacje o tendencji cesarstwa do pozyskiwania artefaktów, zastanawia się, czy to nie jest podejrzane, że żołnierze przeszukują Stros M'kai, nawet jeśli nie ma już aktywnych członków Korony, choć według niego to tylko zbieg okoliczności z faktem, że wysłał do pałacu cztery tomy Krasnoludzkiej Tradycji. Spytany o Naczynie z Lillandril opowie o nim historię lub legendę – nie jest w stanie zdecydować. Z jego lektury wynika, że choć artefakt ten należał do elfów z Alinoru, nie został przez nich stworzony – „Znaleźli go, używali, a w końcu zgubili”„They've found it, they've used it, and they've lost it”. Opowiadał też historie o chłopcu stajennym, który używając Naczynia, pokonał jednego z wybitniejszych magów puszczy Valen, twierdząc, że może mieć jakieś właściwości anty-magiczne. Gdy Cyrus rozwinie wątek, pytając się, czy to możliwe, że naczynie jest zdolne pochłonąć każdą ilość magii, J'Ffer jak zawsze stwierdzi swą wybitną niewiedzę, retorycznie zagadując, że to może dlatego żaden mag nie wyczuł jego obecności. Na pytanie o Iszarę powie tylko tyle, że wnosząc po tym, co o niej usłyszał żałuje, że nie może zaliczyć jej do grona swych przyjaciółdialog z J'Fferem. Historia Większość swego życia spędził w księgarni, ignorując wydarzenia świata zewnętrznego, słuchając tylko wieści od nielicznych odwiedzających jego pustelnie. Wykazał się wiedzą, która niemało pomogła Cyrusowi, można by rzec, szykował ją tylko na ten momentwydarzenia z gry Redguard. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzyłby, że jakkolwiek pomógł w buncie Redgardów na Stros M'kai, ani kiedykolwiek czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Sprzedaje Książki: * Redgardzi, ich Bohaterzy i Historia * Firmament Ffoulke'a * Flora Hammerfell * Księga Krasnoludzkiej Tradycji * Elfickie Artefakty tom 3 Zadania * Początki – jest jedną z osób którą można zapytać o prawie wszystko, szkoda, że nic pewnego * Krasnoludzkie kopalnie – sprzedaje książkę przydatną do badania ruin * Naczynie z Lillandril – sprzedaje książkę, na której podstawie da się sporządzić część mapy Przypisy de:J'ffer en:J'Ffer ru:Дж'ффер Kategoria:Redguard: Postacie Kategoria:Redguard: Mężczyźni Kategoria:Redguard: Khajiitowie